One of the important characteristics of a silver halide photographic light-sensitive material is storage stability. Of them, stability for a period from exposure to development, in other words latent image storage stability is important.
When a silver halide is subjected to exposure to light, latent image is formed. The latent image is so unstable that it is faded or intensified with the passage of time. From the viewpoint of photographic performance, it results in the reduction or increase of speed.
The above-mentioned latent image storage stability is greatly affected by the preparation method structure, surface treatment, methods for chemical sensitization and spectral sensitization of a silver halide, characteristics of binders including gelatin, kinds of hardeners, pH and silver ion concentration of the coating solution.
As a method for enhancing latent image storage stability (hereinafter referred also to latent image stability), various methods have been proposed so far.
For example, Japanese Patent Publication Open to Public Inspection (hereinafter referred to as Japanese Patent O.P.I. Publication) No. 291250/1989 discloses a method to use benzthiazolium, Japanese Patent O.P.I. Publication No. 17431/1983 discloses a method to use pyrogallol derivatives, Japanese Patent O.P.I. Publication No. 152235/1983 discloses a method to use tetrazaindenes and Japanese Patent O.P.I. Publication No. 257947/1989 discloses a method to control tabular grains and pH in the layer surface.
However, regardless of using the above-mentioned technologies, the degree of the improvement of latent image stability is insufficient and reduction of speed and enhancement of fogging follow and furthermore technology improvement has been demanded.
In addition, when green color wavelength region is spectrally sensitized in a color negative film, an oxacarbocyanine dye, an imidacarbocyanine dye and an oxathiacarbocyanine dye are used independently or 2 or more of them are used in combination.
However, when a light-sensitive material is subjected to spectral sensitization using the above-mentioned sensitizing dye, there was a shortcoming that spectral sensitivity in the short wavelength side of the green wavelength region was low though the long side of the green wavelength region was enhanced.
As technology to enhance spectral sensitivity of the short wavelength side of the green wavelength region, methods to use a monomethine cyanine dye and a trimethinecyanine dye in combination are disclosed in Japanese Patent O.P.I. Publication Nos. 362933/1992 and 170535/1992 and Japanese Patent Publication Nos. 34535/1979 and 38936/1981, a method to use an asymmetrical pseudouric cyanine dye in combination with a trimethine cyanine dye or a monomethine cyanine dye disclosed in Japanese Patent O.P.I. Publication No. 352150/1992.
When the above-mentioned technologies are used, spectral sensitivity of the short wavelength side of the green wavelength region can be enhanced. However, the reduction of sensitivity in the overall green wavelength length is caused and the latent image stability is noticeably deteriorated. Accordingly, further improvement in technologies has been demanded.